Huniepop
by ghost2812
Summary: The adventure of my venture in the Huniepop world. Who knows what will happen in this series?
1. Audrey

Huniepop: Meeting the girls

I was dreaming of dating different girls and they truly don't care about it. I woke up to get ready for university. I put on my tuxedo and red tie and gloves. I grab my keys and helmet and leave my room. I left the room to be faced by Kyu.

"Waddup, Love Fairy." I said. "Hey" She said.

"Do you want anything?" I said.

"I need a ride to the university." She said.

"Can you not walk there?" I said. "I'm too lazy to walk." She said.

"Fine, take the helmet." I said.

We walked outside to my black and red motorcycle. I turned on the motorcycle and put on my fold-able helmet like Isaac Clarke. We drove off to the university for class. On the way, I decided to ask Kyu why she need to go to the university.

She replied, "I have nothing else to do."

I looked at her for a second, then realized that she was Kyu, and couldn't do anything about it. We arrived to the university before class, so I had time to talk to my friends. The first friend to arrive was Tiffany. Tiffany was dressed in what she normally wore: A open at the bottom school girl shirt and red skirt with white knee-high socks. She seemed very eager to be at the university. She noticed that I was standing under a tree, staring at the entrance.

She walked over to where I was and said "Why are you just staring at the entrance?"

"Just waiting for everyone else to arrive." I said.

"Oh." She said.

The next one to arrive was Nikki. She wore her usual gray sweater and white shorts.

She walked over to where me and Tiffany and said "Hey."

"Hi." Me and Tiffany said at the same time.

The very last one to arrive was Audrey. She wore her red, white, and black dress, as usual.

She walked over to where we stood and said "Hey Tiffany and Nikki. And bitch." "Hey" Nikki and Tiffany said.

"That's not nice to go up and call me a bitch, bitch." I said.

"Do you really want to go there?" She said with a pissed off tone.

"Bring it, Putain(Whore in French)" I said. Audrey got very mad from that remark, and the argument of the century has began. It got to the point where we were doing hand gestures of many kinds. It got so heated that everyone was avoiding the argument by a 15 foot radius. Tiffany and Nikki realized that the argument was getting very heated, so they left before they got sucked into an argument they do not want to be in. After 30 minutes of yelling insults in many different languages like French, and German, they realized that they were late for class.

I said "MACH ES DIR SELBER!(German for go fuck yourself)"

"Wait, why are we arguing?" She asked.

"No Idea." I said

"Want to kiss?" She asked.

"Sure" I said Me and Audrey took a few seconds to kiss and make up.

We realized that we were extremely late for class. I sweeped Audrey off her feet and sprinted to the class. I busted through the door with my shoulder, leading to me falling and Audrey landing on top of me. I looked up to see that Aiko was in a middle of a lecture and that Audrey was on top of me. Every guy in class was whistling and screaming because of Audrey. I looked at Audrey for a second and she started to blush. Both of us got up and looked at Aiko.

She looked at us and said, "No need to explain, we could hear you international insult fest from here." She pointed at the tree where we had out argument. "Oh and by the way, nice Japanese insults, Ghost(A.K.A Me)."

"No problem, teach." I said.

She chuckled and said "Get to you seats before you get in trouble with the principal."

Me and Audrey sat down in our seats, which were right next to each other.

A guy next to me elbowed me and said, "Seems that you are getting closer to Audrey and others. I don't know why you are dating Audrey though, she is a complete bitch."

I grabbed the guy's head and slammed it against the desk. Aiko looked up and said

"Why you knock him out?" She asked

"He offended Audrey." I said.

"Well, someone take him to the nurse's office." She said.

Someone carried the guy's body out of the classroom and everything continued as normal. I started to get bored so I looked around. I looked over at Tiffany, and saw that she was writing down notes like a good girl. She seemed to be the only one that really tried in this class. I looked over at Nikki. She was writing notes, but not as much that Tiffany seems to be writing. I looked at Audrey. Turns out that she was doing the same thing that I was doing. We had a few seconds of eye contact and looked away. -40 minutes later- After class, I waited for the three to get out of class. Audrey and Nikki came out first and waited with me. Tiffany took much longer because she was asking questions about the homework given by Aiko. After waiting for 5 minutes, she went out of class. Nikki and Tiffany had other things to do, so it left me with Audrey. She asked me to pay for her lunch. I agreed to it, and gave her a ride on my motorcycle. I gave her my spare helmet and walked to my bike. At the entrance, a bunch of guys were looking for me. The guy that I knocked out was yelling and pointed at me. The guys started to run at me.

I looked at Audrey and said "Do you trust me?"

"Sure?" She answered. I picked her up again and started to sprint for my motorcycle. I could hear Audrey try to hold in her screaming. I jumped over a few hoods and threw Audrey to the back of my bike. I jumped into my seat and turned it on. I literally pulled out so fast that they couldn't catch up. I could hear them screaming at me. I could back at Audrey and I could hear Audrey laughing. I joined in with her laughter and that went on until we made it to the mall's food court. I didn't get any food, so I just payed for the food for Audrey, as a apology for insulting her in many ways. I waited at the table while she went to get her food. She decided to get a simple McDonald burger and fries. I watched her as she ate until she finished. She threw away her trash and sat back down.

She looked at me and said "Why were you watching me eat?"

"Because I can." I said.

"Well that was very strange of you." She said.

I shrugged it off. We got up from our table and decided to go shopping. And when I meant we, I meant Audrey. We went into nearly every clothes shop and around the entire mall 2 times. By the time we finished, we had about 1 huge bag that contained even more bags. We got back to my motorcycle and drove back to her place to drop off the big bag. We arrive at Audrey's home, which is actually quite nice. She enters her house and leaves after 5 minutes. Our last destination for the day is to hit up the nightclub. We leave at 2 P.M.

I drop her off at her house and as she opened her door, she turned around and said "Thanks for being with me the entire day."

"No problem." I said.

Unexpectedly, she quickly kissed me on the lips and rushed inside her house. I stood for a few seconds to make sure what happened. And left to go to my bed. I open the door to my room to find that Kyu was sitting on my bed.

"So you kissed Audrey." She said.

"More like she kissed me." I said.

"If that's what you want to believe." She said.

I pushed her out of my room, and ended the day there.


	2. Audrey Part 2

Huniepop: Chapter 2

I woke up at 6:00 A.M. to find that there was someone knocking on the door. I put on some black skinny. I opened the door to find that Audrey was the one who knocks. (like my Breaking Bad reference? No? Ok then) She noticed that I was half naked and started to blush. After a minute, she regained her control and said, "Hi."

"It took you a minute to say hi?" I asked.

"Well," She started to blush again, "You we...re …. with no shirt." She said.

"Do I have to watch out for what I wear when I go to sleep?" I asked.

She realized that she can't make a comeback, and switched the subject with "I need a ride to class today."

"Alright, we could use my motorcycle." I said.

I finished dressing, and left my house Audrey at my back. I hopped onto my cycle and sped off to college. We arrived in the parking lot to find that the college was canceled for the day.

"Why is it canceled?" Audrey asked.

I got up close to a notice paper in front of the entrance to notice that the reason was for the very large disturbance at the end of the classes. I wonder who was it about?

"Totally not us." Audrey said.

"Yup." I said.

We got onto the bike and drove to where Nikki worked as a part-time job. We opened the door to find that Nikki was the only one in shift. It seemed that Nikki was just about to die from exhaustion.

"Are you ok?' I asked.

"Yeah, I just need a quick nap." Nikki said slowly.

"It seems that a quick nap would lead you to your death bed." I said.

Nikki had a quick chuckle and realized that what it was about, and stopped. I got her some coffee for her to drink to try to get her to seem alive.

"You know that I don't drink coffee that often." Nikki said.

"Well, If you don't the next person you talk to would be the Grim Reaper." I said.

Audrey was off laughing somewhere else. I would too, if someone was trying to be a good friend. I look over to where Audrey was off laughing and said, "You are a great friend."

"What? You got to admit it is really funny." She said while she was laughing her butt off.

"I admit, it is kinda funny." I said.

"Told you." Audrey said.

Me and Audrey leave after Nikki was sure to live. We decide to head to the tennis courts because why not? We play for a few hours and head to the hot springs to wash up.

Kyu's point of view:

"It's the middle of the night, and there is no signs of him. I wonder where he is." She said into a recorder.

She sighs and says "I need to stop talking to myself."

She notices 2 figures near the apartment door. It was too dark to tell who they were, so she pulled out her hunievision and saw who it was. The two figures were me and Audrey entering my apartment.

Kyu whispers "That's my boy." She then leaves the scene.


	3. The Aftermath

Huniepop

I woke up to a hand hitting me in the face. I wonder who's in the same bed as me. I lift up the sheets to find that it was none other than Audrey. She woke up to the morning breeze, saying, "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Why do you have no clothes on?" I asked.

"Why do YOU have no clothes on?" She said.

And well enough, she was right, except for the fact that I have my boxers on. She noticed and gave me a quick smile. She put on her usual red dress, and said, "Last night was fun and all, but I think we will be late to class if you go any slower."

"Since when were you a worried at being late?" I asked as I put on pants and a shirt.

"Ever since you moved into town." She said.

"Are you sure you're not the same Audrey I now? What did I do wrong last night? I must have been pretty bad to have changed everything about you." I said teasingly.

"Cute. But, really, we should be going." She said.

"Alright, grab the helmet, and let's go." I said.

We exited the apartment complex to head to my motorcycle. We got on and sped off to college.

-10 minutes later-

We arrived to college to find that it has been opened. As we were walking in, Audrey looked at me and said, "Why are you always on your phone playing that cheap version of Candy Crush?"

"I played it and it hooked me to a some girls." I said.

"Really, I didn't know you like virtual girls." She said.

"You only have half of the story." I said.

"What you say?" She said.

"Nothing." I said.

We arrived to class before everyone, and as we waited for class to start, Tiffany leaned next to me, and started a conversation.

"What did you do yesterday with Audrey?" She said with a perverted smile on her face.

"Nothing much, we just went to the hotsprings…" I said before you rudely interrupted me with, "Really?!"

"Yes, really." I said.

"Okay, what else?" She said.

"We went to my apartment." I said.

"REALLY!?" She said with such excitement that everyone in the room was staring at us.

"Yes." I said.

"Lucky" She said under her breath.

"What do you mean by lucky?" I questioned her suspiciously.

"Why won't you look at that! Class just started, gotta go bye!" She said with a rush and a extremely red face.

That was weird, but how did she know about this? I thought about it over the day as my classes went on and on.

-4:00 P.M.-

I left the school to be stopped by none other than Kyu. She went up to me and said, "Guess who's the most popular talk of the day?" She said with excitement.

"Please don't tell me." I said with despair.

"It starts with Y and ends with a U. Give up? It's you!" She said.

"Mind telling me why this came to be?" I asked.

"Well, you see, remember the guy you beat up 2 days ago?" She said.

"You gotta be kidding me." I said.

"Trust me, the rumor is nothing that bad. In fact, a bunch of girls like you even more than ever." She said.

"How does that work?" I asked.

"You see, Audrey is identified as the mega-bitch. And if one is able to tame her, then that certain someone must have an ace up their sleeve." She explained.

"But she was the one to approach me first." I said.

"Yeah, but they don't know that. And it's better that way, it adds more drama!" She said with a hand gesture.

"Great, I'm going to go home and head to bed. College is being a pain to me today." I said.

"Careful, that new found fame of yours might bring unwanted attention to your doorstep." She said.

"Yeah yeah" I said as I walked away.


	4. Dangers Ahead!

Huniepop: Danger Ahead

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and stretch a little. I go to brush my teeth, and check my phone. As I was checking, my phone was exploding with text messages saying, "Did you really bang Audrey?"

"I told you that you were the talk of the day!" A smug voice said.

I turn around and said, "Is it really that shocking that someone did it with Audrey?"

"Well, I'm quite surprised you pulled it off the first time." Kyu said.

"Trust me, even I was surprised." I said.

"See, everyone is surprised you pulled it off, even yourself." She said.

"Damnit" I said as I just realized that I just messed up.

"So, don't you have classes today?" Kyu said with a smug face.

"Nope. I'm free for today. So I'm going to meet up with a friend of mine at the mall" I said.

"Have fun!" Kyu said as I closed the door.

I walked out to my motorcycle, and sped off to the mall.

-10 minutes later-

I entered the mall and looked around for my friend, which was nowhere to be found. I stood near a railing and tried to found out where she was. All I got was a text that said, "I'm running a bit late, mind waiting for a bit? 3"

I put down my phone to have 2 girls that go to my college to ask, "Did you really bang Audrey?"

"Yeah, she is kinda my girlfriend." I said.

"See I told you." said the one on the right. "Thank you by the way!"

"No problem." I said as they walked away.

I stood confused for a little until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find that it was Audrey. She seemed really pissed off.

"Why is it that there's a rumor around us?" She said with a calm tone.

"Remember that kid a few days back?" I said.

"SON OF A….." She screamed until she realized she was in a public area, and calmed down.

She regained composure and said, "How did he find out?"

"Not sure, but I feel like someone was stalking us. But what's with the change of personality? What happen to the little mean redhead?" I said.

"I have decided to have a change of heart." She said.

"You really are changing when I'm with you." I said.

"Yeah yeah, how do you say we deal with him?" She said.

I look to right to see that my friend just arrived. I gave her a nod and and she gave me a nod back.

"I got an idea." I said.

"What is it?" She said.

"This plan involves someone else, so I'm out." I said.

As I finished that statement, my friend tackled me over the railing and onto a table. My friend and I got up and dashed off to a different part of the mall. As I turn around to check if we are safe, i said, "You know about the rumor around me and Audrey?"

"Of course." She said, out of breath. "It is all over the place."

"I found the source of it all." I said.

"Oooo, we getting revenge?" She said with interest.

"You know me so well." I sad as I clapped my hand on her shoulder.

-10 hours later-

"Do we have everything?" I asked.

"Yup, so what's the plan?" She asked.

"I know this guy has some good material for blackmail. We just have to "search" for it." I said.

"I see what you mean." She said.

As I leave my room, Kyu shows up with, "Who's the new girl?"

"She's the friend I was talking about." I said.

"I guess you are more of a player than I thought." She said with a big smile on her face.

I bonk her on the head and we pull off the the guy's apartment.

-15 minutes later-

We arrive at the location where the student lives, and it seems that it is a normal house.

"I know where his room is. Let's get on the roof and rappel down to the window." I said.

She gave me a nod and we climbed our way up. I tied a rope to the roof, and slid down. I quietly opened the window and jumped in. She jumped in afterwards. It seemed that he had a regular college student room with a computer in the corner. I gave her a signal to find whatever we can use for blackmail. After a few minutes of searching, I accidently turned on his computer. I decided to look more into what he had on it.

"Games… pictures…. Skype…. He seems to be clean." I said.

"Really, you have to search harder then." She said.

I searched more in and I found a folder that said, "Private"

"I think I found something." I said as I motioned her over.

The folder seemed to contain embarrassing family photos and child videos. This is exactly what I needed. I plugged in a USB and copied the files over. I ejected the USB and closed the folder, and turned off the monitor. We were about to jump out the window until we heard that someone was at the door. I quickly dragged her into his closet, and closed the door. Just as we closed the door, he turned on the lights. He entered the room and felt a cool breeze. He walked over to the opened window and said, "Strange, I didn't leave this window open."

I looked over at her face and whispered, "We messed up."

He said, "Maybe it was mother."

He was about to sit down until he said, "I need to get the clothes to put in the laundry. Where did I put it? Oh yeah, the closet."

He walked slowly toward the door and put his hand on the knob.

I thought in my head, "Not like this."

He started to turn the knob until his mother called from downstairs, "Tommy, I need you for something."

"Coming!" He said as he let go of the knob and left the room.

We let out a sigh and said, "Let's get out of here!"

We jumped out the window and dashed over to the motorcycle. As we were speeding off, we fist-bumped each other in triumph.

We arrive to my apartment door and stopped to talk a bit.

"Thanks for helping me." I said.

"No problem man." She said.

"So, you are going to upload these videos?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll make sure he'll become the talk instead of you." She said.

"How can I thank you?" I said.

"How about a kiss?" She said.

"Alright, if you say so." I said.

I leaned in to kiss her. As our lips made contact, a camera flash went off nearby. We looked up to see who it was. And it was Kyu holding a camera.

"I'ma keep this as a souvenir." She said with a smile.

"Bye Ethel" I said.

"See Yah." She said as she walked off.

"Did you really have to take a picture?" I asked Kyu as we entered my room.

-The Next Day-

I arrive to the university to find an ecstatic Audrey waiting for me. She ran up to me and gave me a strong hug.

"I'm not sure how you did it, but you got the heat of us!" She said.

"I told you I got my ways." I said.

"But how did you get does videos?" She said.

"Some things are meant to stay a secret." I said.

Audrey gave me a long kiss at the front entrance. As this happened, I could look at the corner of my eye that Tommy seemed to be embarrassed at the leaked videos.

As I walked off to my class with Nikki, Tiffany, and Audrey, I whispered to myself, "That is what happens when you mess with me."

I walked off with a smile on my face.


End file.
